Ironing Out The Kinks
by Rose Demica
Summary: What would happen if Donna and Hannah wrote the Twilight Saga? This is a condensed version of most of the books. WRITTEN FOR FUN! DON'T TAKE SERIOUSLY!


**A/N: So…. This is how we (Donna and Hannah) would write Twilight. We were kind of on a sugar high at the time. We had thought of all the things that didn't make any sense during the Saga and decide to write a very short version of the Twilight Saga. So did you know Breaking Dawn's boyfriend is hot? (Inside joke after drinking 'contaminated' water we were laughing for hours. I'll give you the reason why I said that. Breaking Donna's boyfriends heart. I was cracking up laughing once I had realized what I had said. We then kind of told Donna's boyfriend that he was real and he asked Donna out but she told him that she as already dating Jimmy (Donna's Boyfriend) Awwww! It was cute. But in the end we told him he wasn't real. Anyway to the story…**

So first Hannah hates Jacob she thinks he just ruins the whole Bella and Edward's relationship of growing. They wouldn't really learn much about each other if Jacob were around so bye, bye Jakey xoxoxoxo

Next really both Donna and I agree that Bella being Edward's singer just complicates their relationship waaaaaaaayyyy too much so that idea is seriously gone. Their relationship would have been great if he was actually nice to her to begin with like start of being her friend then progressed. Duh its just logic. So that Bella being Edward's singer bye, bye.

So all the bad vampires just cause way too much trouble for Bella and the Cullen's so Hannah and Donna are just going to grab some lighters and set all the bad human drinking vampires on fire. So Bella and Edward's relationship isn't even more stressed with every single bad vampire trying to kill Bella just because she knows about vampires. So bye to that idea.

The Volturi suck so they can go vacation in Hawaii then go and burn in a volcano. Lol so funny to see that happen.

Sorry Nessie but you just way too much trouble for your Mother and Father also a lot of pain. But we love Nessie but we just think she adds too much pain and suffering towards her loving family so she can go. Bye Nessie we wuv you xoxoxoxox

Oh the Werewolves have to go to they just are way too annoying. I mean in Breaking Dawn they basically have pages and pages dedicated to the freaking wolves. This is a Bella and Edward story people not a freaking all mythical creatures story whatever. So think and also Donna agrees that they should be taken out permently. Except Seth he is the sweet one he can stay since he was on the Cullen's side. So no more big horse sized giant dogs except Seth.

So Rosalie is always such a bitch towards Bella we just don't like that idea so hello to a nice Rosalie who actually likes Bella. Rosalie is a great character but she is just misunderstood she didn't want to be a vampire but she has learnt to live with it since she met Emmett McCarty the big teddy bear. Lol.

Jasper's ever constant bloodlust causes him to be distant so that idea burns with the Volturi. Hannah thinks Jasper is totally awesome so she doesn't want him to always suffer with the constant bloodlust.

Blood typing was strange so that idea is gone. It was Ew! So bye. I mean really bloodtyping wasn't that great of idea it had just created random bouts of suspense that no one really cared about.

So now to the main part of the story….

Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen meet in the wonderful class of Biology their junior year. They fall in love no worries at all. They go through everything together and that includes Emmett and his ever constant teasing about their sex life or there lack of. Also constant shopping trips with Alice, poor Bella she goes through so much but it is all worth it to Bella and the Cullen's in the end. So they get married and Edward changes Bella (Willingly)

The End!

**A/N: So Donna and I wrote this while eating skittles (Taste the rainbow) and other candy. We hoped you enjoyed our very random story of Ironing Out the kinks Of Twilight. Love Donna and Hannah xoxoxo. Oh if any of you reading this read our story Beauty and the Geeks by TwilightLuver (Hannah) and Renesmee is Awesome (Donna) the sequel is now in progress in being written at the chance since we have exams so we will post it in a couple of months maybe. Awesome thank you. Love Hannah and Donna. xoxoxo**


End file.
